It has been common practice for many, many years for parents to record the physical growth of their children by having the child stand against a wall and marking the child's height and the date associated therewith on the wall or door frame. This has certain advantages in that it is essentially a permanent record, but, disadvantageously, the record stays with the wall or door frame and may either be painted over when the house is redecorated or stays with the house when the family moves to a new dwelling, which in both cases results in the loss of the records.
An object of the invention is the provision of a repositionable and erasable adhesive ruler which includes a detachable storage pocket or receptacle for receiving a marking instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination tape measure and writing or marking instrument.
Another object of the invention overcomes the disadvantage of leaving behind a record of a child's growth as marked on a wall or non-removable surface.